Seduce me drunk drabbles
by diane1234
Summary: Just some incubus boys ...alcohol and lots of drunkness Pg18
1. Innocent drunk chocolate drunk ( matt)

Well it been a couple of years since I wrote a fan fiction ...please don't kill me ...life is hard

Well I hope I can get back into writing again thank yall for the wait if your still here

Well here a new story hope u like it

From seduce me the otome game ... I dont own it sadly

You see Matthew is the cute innocent type of the brothers right ? Yeah well he not so innocent when he drunk ...on sweets ...like how do you get drunk on sweets? the better question is how did he get those alcohol sweetners? No the better question is where is my sweet innocent boy went too ...well let me tell u the story

As I walk to my front door there was a note at the front door say " good luck it was damiens fault ...he became a man today" what the fuck damiens fault ...a man what the hell is going on ..what did they do. Opening the door slowly afraid what I might see ...oh dear lord

All I hear is giggles coming from the living room , as I walked into the living room my eyes open in shock there were sweets everywhere but the shocking thing was is that Matthew was practically naked only in his boxer mouth covered in chocolate ...he kinda looked cute NO ..it not the time to think naughty thought y/n focus

Your heart stopped when he looked at you with puppy dog eyes waiting for his owner to come he crawled over to you " y/n your home join me ...let's eat sweet together a..an...and . make forts *hick* together " holding onto your leg pleadingly

You looked at him smiling but you were so conflicted what where u going to do " Matthew your drunk ...come on let's get u to bed " he shook his head " no I don't *hick* wanna and I'm nuuuuuu drunkies" he takes a chocolate and placing it to your mouth lips" eats some with mehhhhhh * hic* please y/n " u let out sigh taking the chocolate in your mouth " alright alright but just a few " he nods

A few hours later

Well you might of tooken 1 to many but that was okay, you where having fun well...maybe a little to much fun

" hey matthewwwww where did u get these chocolates " you asked

He puts a finger to his lips " Damien gave them to me ...don't tell him that tho ...saying that they tasted great but*hick* the others says I wasnt old enough to ...have them ...I'm 21 ...right ? Right I'm an adult I can do what ever the fuuuuuuuk I want..so I set them straight and took some ...Damien was right they...are so damn good ...plus he told me to eat them with you ...but I feel like eating you instead y/n" crawling over to you with a chocolate in his mouth

Oh shit

You start crawling backward but ending hitting the wall instead as to no where to run as soon he was face to face with you your face flustered well...it wasn't like it wasn't flustered " y/no open your mouth " you open your mouth eagerly . He kisses you placing the chocolate in your mouth pulling u close to his body moaning into the kiss

And that night you realized we wasn't so innocent trust me on that ...and the next morning u hid all the alcohol and gave the boys a talking too

But you must admits it was the best damn night of your life ...who knows you might do it again on accident

Plus You wondered what the other boys were like drunk hmmmm..

But ...

For now I'll leave the rest to your imagination

( please if u want to use this a prompt/ starter please ask and give credit thank you my lovely boo's)


	2. A drunken Samwait I'm a chicken wing?

Here a second one hehe 3rd should be soon

All about Sam this time

Have fun

You would think that a drunken sam would be easier i thought it would be fun but oh boy was i wrong let me tell you why .

" come on guys ...I'll kick all your asses " sam having his fist ready to punch someone...but truth be told he was fighting on his game ps4 at his TV not using his game controller ..his fist swaying side to side probably already drunk

" sam your going to break the TV " coming closer step by step but before I knew it I was grab by the wrist and pulled close whispering in my ear " fight me " w..what fight him I wasn't even close to his level of strength he wants me to fight him is he INSANE

" sam are you crazy I can't fight you" trying to push him off to no avail . Letting out a sigh of defeat

Sam looked at me with a serious look on his face " look women I need some entertainment and my brothers aren't here and fighting is all I'm good at " as he said that I rolled my eyes

" sam that not true your good at many thing ...yes fighting is your specialty but have other good qualities too like ..making jokes ...umm ...martial arts ...many other things" trying to come with ideas but it not working

" you weirdo I know your trying to help but stop ...fight me ...I'll make it easier for you " as i think to myself well it not like I don't want to try but I neither want to die but what if I make things funner

" alright sure ...but let's change it up a bit ...if we fight no force or entallment got it ...rules of this game "

1) no punching

2) 1 has to land on their backs fully to get a point

3) u can us anything in the house to use but nothing hard

4) alcohol to the loser a shot at a time

5) we each take turns

" got it if not it okay I ca..." but I hand stop me from continuing " let's do it " he smirked .oh boy what have I got myself into

" I'll let u have a headsta..." I didn't hear the rest of what he said I ran and I hid in front of the couch getting a pillow

I can hear footstep coming down the stairs " women come out and fight me ...I know your hiding " looking Around as his back was towards me I threw the pillow ..to only be hit with it in return " uuugh" taking a couple steps back to only then get tackled to the ground " 1 point for me doofus u were to slow "

he smirked oh I wish I could get that smirk of his face . I growled taking a shot " for now sam for now I'm ma get that smirk off your pretty face " which only made his smirk grew bigger . That asshole throwing the pillow at his face which caught him of guard " get going before I kick your ass "

As he left I made a plan. I went to the kitchen and grab some food oh yes his biggest weakness I warmed it up and left to go find him food in hand " oh sam ...I give up ...wanna eat some food " no answer ..hmm interesting " alright them I guess I'll eat all to myself ...mmmm so good these chicken wing u got are really good " pretending to have food in my mouth.

As I do that I hear " women what do u think your doing " as he said this I turned around to face him walking closer to him I can see his mouth watering " want so big boy " he nodded " then here " throwing the wings at him his eyes widing in shock more the fact that food was wasted then the food hitting his face ..his face got angry ..

Oh shit food was not a good idea

" YOU DARE US MY FOOD AGAINST ME food is to eat ...not a weapon ...now I think u need punishment " walking toward me as I take a few steps back until hitter the back of the couch . I tried to run for it but that was in vain as he grabbed me pushed me on the couch crawling on top over me pining my arms over my head licking his lips

"S..sam what are u d.,doing " he looked at me with a lustful gaze a predator catching his prey " what does it look like doofus I'm going to eat and savor you like u were the last chicken wing on my plate " I gulped ...man this was a bad idea from the start I'm going to die

He slowly took of my shirt off I shiver from the coldness hitting my skin , he lean down taking his lips and tasting every inch of my exposed body moaning trying to remove my pin wrist "S..sam" He growled " " I stopped moving as he continued his assaults until we were both undressed reaching for each in other warmth

Moaning and screaming his name many times

Well that's about it for that and trust me he made good of his promise of making me a hot chicken wing more then a couple of times

Oh and don't piss off a drunk sam with food with it won't go down easy ..I mean I definitely enjoyed it and I'll be ordering more chicken wing for now on 'winks"

( here you go lovely Sammy fans I tried my best )


	3. Playing 21 question-ish with james

All for James this time

You know how James is calm , compose and intelligent well...u can be surprise when that calm , compose , intelligent man turn into a ...A little frisky ..u know when someone looks at u like a piece of meat , and a guy who like a good innocent challenge ...well for u little minds that what I will call it

So here what happen

~3 days earlier~

James was in the library like he usually is drinking a glass of wine and i being little mouse that i am being bored and all decided to see what he was doimg

"Hey James what ha doing" i asked curiously

James look up in surprise" oh miss didn't see u come in what are doing here this late are u supposed to be sleeping ... " i looked down at his book that he was holding .. again intimacy and romance novel how many times must he read it

Shaking my head and looked back at him" well it the weekend and I decided to stay up until later ...u really like that book don't you" in which he blush to which i smirked in turn

" well yes it a mix of love and lust in which I understand but it also interesting how human interpretation of love and lust compare to demon interpretation " i rolled my eyes sighing... to bad he can't put it to good use

" is everything alright miss " he asked seeing that I sighed

" I'm fine ...um hey James do u know the game 21 question " i asked liking my lips dominance getting the better of me

" well from what I here from Matthew is that u asks someone 21 questions and get 21 questions in return to get to know the person preference and likes right ? " I nodded

" do u wanna play...I'm bored and we get to know each other more... " James gave a confused look but nods anyway

" I got scotch alcohol that I haven't drank in awhile ...do u mind if I drink so some while we play " in which he shook his head . i then went to get the bottle and returned james is sitting in his chair waiting patiently. I took a sit beside him. i spoke"alright I'll go first so you'll understand I'll make it easy at first.. rules answer truthfully " James nodded to my response

Me" what is your favorite colour " I asked " well gold ..but red is good too " he responded taking sips of his wine

James 1" well I'll ask the Same what is your favorite colour " "

Her: blue but purple is nice

Me 2: favorite food

James : anything not messy ..pasta is good

James 2 : favorite drink

Me: hmmm...beverage anything fruity ...alcohol Jack Daniels or anything sweet

Me :3 favorite sweet

James: yo...um nothing to sweet like vanilla cake , strawberry and chocolate " in which he he stuttered drinking his glass quickly , I blinked what was he about to say ?

James3: your favorite sweet

Me: you ... aero or ice cream" she smirked , James take another glass of wine

James a little tipsy started to understand where this was going " miss are u trying to challenge me ..."

I shrugged " maybe or maybe not I don't know " looking innocent to which James narrowed his eyes

" you do know miss your playing against a demon who know lust and passion ...I can get dirty if that what your looking for " I looked at him wide eyed did I hear him right ..dirty oh wow ...James is bold when drunk ... ...no wait now it not the time too think naughty thoughts ...u can do this ..right?

What am I doing ..but my mind is telling me too do it " if I am sir " i said confidently , James smirked ...oh boy what have I done ...damn my competitive side

" well then I guess we'll see who forfeit it first " to which my cheek grew pink

Me 4 "where would u take me on date "

James " if I had to pick ... home I would make a nice meal with candles in the center table , music in the background and feed u sweet to your heart content " well fuck me already why don't u

James 4 " cuddles or kisses "

Me : uhhh both" i blushed creeping onto my cheek

Her 5" if u had to pick a sex place minus the bedroom where would u do it "

James thought for a second " hmm everywhere... well eventually " well shit

James " well since u already know my sexual preferences Ill asks yours" wait what o.o shit I though he forgot all about that

" h...hey its 21 questi..." he put a finger on my lips to silence me " I think we both know where this is going ...it no longer that miss...more like ...im going to break every last ounce of your innocent " he whispered

Shit shit shit

I got up from my chair " hey I think it's time for me to sleep it getting late " walking away quickly to the door but that failed miserably

Why

James grab hold of my arm and pulled me back to him holding onto my waist " where do u thing your going ...we aren't done yet miss not by a long shot.. " he whispered into my ears as shivers when down my spine

James : blindfold or handcuff

Me: b..both

James : sexy clothes or nothing " taking his hands touching every curve of her body

Me: nnngh ...both

James: submission or dominance " starts kissing down her neck

Me: eeek...both but most sub" moaning from his touch

James smirked just loving how vulnerable i was. Which agitated me but at this point my mind was already a blur plus it felt nice to be pempered with ...with the love he was giving me I wouldn't have it any other way

Here on out things will only get Saucier and hotter and i knew it

You all know it too don'tcha

Welp that's it ...for your your littler dirty mind ...naughty naughty

Keep it innocent

Bye bye

Love yall

Don't kill me for leaving it on a cliffhanger


End file.
